


The Losers, The Party, and the Fairchilds

by 2Fat_Doggos



Series: The Crossovers [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, Real Person Fiction, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Turning (2020)
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Fat_Doggos/pseuds/2Fat_Doggos
Summary: -We Finally Killed IT Izabella thought and thought of Richie her BF.-Mike thought what a long week Eleven had as she was watching T.V-Y/N thought Miles was acting weirder and weirder every day you wish you could help him with your powers but when you try it's like he turn them off.-Finn fell for a girl that loved two hobbies he liked but only two :(Finn, Richie, Mike, Miles all look alike. (DUH!)The girl Finn falls for, Izabella and you the reader. Look alike.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Finn Wolfhard/Reader, Miles Fairchild/Reader, Richie Tozier/Original Character(s)
Series: The Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006995
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearless 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465290) by [hangtoughnkotb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangtoughnkotb/pseuds/hangtoughnkotb). 



> Y/N= Your Name  
> Y/H/C= Your hair color  
> If you have not read Fearless 2 you should, fills you in.  
> Maybe set in modern times? let me know!  
> POV= Point of view  
> Some ideas from other works.  
> I totally just fucking jumped in not really explaining I'll explain as we get in more as we get into the story.

**Izabellas' POV**

Izabella woke up to Beverly hitting her with a pillow a usual thing she likes to do. Putting a smile on her face knowing she survived that Stupid ass clown. She got up to get ready knowing Bev had already went downstairs to eat breakfast, they were staying at her aunt Terry's house. They said bye to Terry and went on their bikes to Hawkins High. They saw Will, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max. "Hey guys" Izabella said preventing herself from saying "hey fuckers" when she moved here from Derry she couldn't swear as much as she wanted to there at Derry she could swear, and swear, and swear especially with Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier her boyfriend. Mike was his look alike or, Richie was his look alike, Whatever. She walked into the building with The Party which was their group name She missed The Losers even Rich.

**Mike Wheelers' POV (Last Night)**

El was flipping through the channels he thought she must have had a long week opening and closing The Gate, getting Georgie and the other kids from Derry out of that Hole that the Clown put them in and, killing IT. He loved her and he hoped she knew that he grabbed Eleven turned her head his way ever so gently and put his lips to hers kiss lasting 30 seconds.

**Y/N POV (Last Night)**

You stare at Miles as he slept wondering why has he been acting cruel, everybody saw him as strange, weird, but that is how he acted when he was protective maybe he was a little too extra.

**How Y/N and Miles met**

Your Parent's died in a fire you were wealthy, they sent you to the orphanage you were once a happy, very excited always and positive, witnessing your parents burn before your eyes at the orphanage you were peculiar like Miles and would spook people in the dark just watching them until they noticed and you frightened them. One day Kate came in looking for a friend for Miles looking for someone peculiar as him (but also looking for a extra hand) maybe they could click she thought, as she walked through the orphanage she saw you outside, drawing, a strand of hair in your face. She's perfect! Kate thought.

She signed papers they went to inspect, Miles not knowing why the hell there were people in "his" house. A week later you came walked into the house, Miles saw you and felt threatened but he couldn't help but think you were beautiful, pretty. He shrugged those thoughts away and went straight up to you, you couldn't feel threatened it was nice enough of Kate to get you out of that hell hole you thought. When you saw him he was grinning, he put his hand out to you, you took it and shook it. "Miles" he murmured, "Y/N" you said. Kate watching the whole time finally she said "Miles why don't you go and show her your room?". Miles took you to his room.

Kate was making lunch when she heard you shriek. She ran upstairs only to find you and Miles tumbling and rolling tackling each other Miles brought out a pocket knife not noticing Kate watching, she kind of wanted to see who would win. He pushed the button making the blade come up you tackled him to the floor taking the blade from him holding it to his neck, you being on top of him and holding the blade to his neck made him feel a little, aroused. Kate shouted your names, "Miles","Y/N"! You looked at her still pinning him, She told you to get off of him as started to get off you threw the blade to the floor pushing him back to the ground.

Miles walked out in defeat, before you left Kate whispered to you "Good Fight".

Weeks later: there was still a couple of more fight until one day he grabbed your head and pulled you into his lips and kissed you letting him Kate was surprised not to hear you fighting running to Miles' room seeing you and Miles making out on the bed she walked out before she could be noticed.

As more time went on Kate noticed that whenever he would play his tracks loud that you guys were making out, she would know because she walked in on you guys about to ask if Miles could turn it down so Flora could focus more, as she opened the door she saw Miles visibly stick his tongue down your throat hearing you moan she walked and lowered the music, there in the door frame stood an angry Miles "WHAT THE FUCK KATE" he yelled "HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?"He added. Kate replied in a loud tone of voice "JUST YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT!" Kate walked out of the room, thinking she won,Miles slammed the door and locked it.

She heard the music higher than what it was at, Kate banged on the door hard, Miles opened it "WHAT?" he yelled opening the door a little enough to poke his head out. Kate said softly "I want you to lower the music so Flora could focus better" she said. Miles anger softened "Oh. Flora?" he asked. "Yes" Kate said. "Ok" she heard him say and your voice, Miles closed the door again and locked it. Kate heard the music lower, "Much better" she said to herself, now she heard the moaning "Fuck" she said to herself.

**Back to your POV**

You started thinking dark thoughts of why Miles might have been acting cruel, evil almost, maybe he got possessed by Quint knowing he died, got killed? Whatever. Or maybe all of a sudden Miles turned completely evil, No that can't be right those thought floating around in your head you doze off, only to got to The Dark place as you called it seeing things you wanted to see you saw a girl by a boy who looked like "Miles" you said he looked up he could hear you but couldn't see you the girl heard you too "who are you?" she asked You said "Y/N" "Are you like me?" she asked. "If you mean with powers then, yes" you answered. "Wait, I want to see what you look like." she said she put a blindfold on and with out touching the T.V she turned it to a static where it turned black and white then she appeared in front of you. "Izabella?" she asked. "No I said I'm Y/N" you replied "And the boy right there lo-" you got cut off "Boyfriend" she said "Mike" she added "Oh, well your boyfriend looks like my boyfriend." you made Miles appear.

The girls emotion looked confused "Richie" she said the boy asking what she was seeing you went near the Miles look alike you touched him letting him see what you guys were seeing "Woah, Holy shit you look like Izabella, and he looks like me and Richie. and how the Hell did you do that?." He said. "Why are you and Mike calling me and Miles, Richie and Izabella?" I asked. "My name is El" the girl said. "Hi I already introduced myself and Mike my powers are strong allowing me to do as I please." I said "Except save my parents" I muttered. "Whoah your parents are-" he stopped himself. "We call you that" he began "because we have Izabella who is dating Richie and they look like you guys" he said. "You think since your powers are strong you think you could, put them up?" he asked. "I can't, I don't know I don't think I-" I stumbled over my words 

"Haven't tried it" you say. "But where do you live?" I asked "I mean to meet them" I stated. "Well, Izabella is in Hawkins, Indiana she moved here with her friend Bev to stay with Bev's Aunt, and Rich is in Derry but we could have him come on a bus." Mike said. "Okay I'll bring Miles, Flora, and Kate to drive us. Hawkins Indiana, right?"

"Right" El and Mike said.


	2. The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to ask Kate for a ride, pack up for Flora, get Miles ready, get her dogs because she can't sleep unless she feels body heat something living by her, especially knowing Miles probably going to go out at night looking at the town.
> 
> Finn's POV which was not included in the last chapter.
> 
> The girl that Finn liked was Always dark and brooding unlike Y/N who only got that way after her parents died but Finn didn't know you... Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N= Your Name  
> Y/H/C=Your hair color  
> Y/E/C= your eye color  
> Finn Wolfhards' POV first  
> If you read I in the work its because it is coming from your or other characters point of view.

**Finns' POV**  


"She went into the Ice Rink" Noah said. Finn's knees buckled knowing who he was talking about Maya Garcia,last name gahr-see-ah. He started skate boarding towards the building entering it getting his skates from his bag and skating towards her.

**Y/N POV**  


You woke up at 10:09 because as soon as Miles got up to go eat breakfast, you couldn't feel his body heat anymore so you woke. Going into the kitchen you ate breakfast you got up put you plate into the sink but instead of going to watch T.V you sat watching Miles he looked up at you just frowning, that wasn't like him if you did this he never got mad or frowned he would just smile and go back to eating. "Kate go you think we could go to Hawkins, Indiana?" you asked "Ummm, Yeah sure what's over there?" Kate asked. "You probably won't believe me if I told you." you muttered loud enough so she could hear. "Yes, I would believe you" she told you."There's people that look like me and Miles" you said, Miles stopped eating "What?" he said softly. "There's two boys Mike and Richie that look like you. I don't know why. I am going to try and see if there is more, and and a girl named, Izabella she looks like me, like I said I'm going to try and see if there is more that look like us" you said.

I started to Pack Floras' things and asked her if she wanted to bring a couple of dolls, she got the dolls she named, Miles, Kate, Flora, and Y/N. 

I leaned on the wall watching Miles pack drinking a Coke, he stopped. He looked at you and asked "They really look like me?" his tone of voice made your body quiver remembering that is exactly how he sounded when he introduced himself to you. "Yes" you replied " I'm not really sure about Richie but Mike definitely but he kind of has straightened hair" you add as you walk over to him. "Okay I'm ready" he said "Ok, I'm going to go get my dogs and go get Kate" you said walking out. 

"That drive was exhausting you said from the back seat, I gotta ask Mike where were going to meet up at." you said. You closed your eyes going to The Dark Place you saw El at a cabin but no sign of Mike "El where's Mike?" you asked, she jumped in fright not knowing you were there "School" she said. Okay thanks. When you told yourself you wanted to talk to Mike you saw him at school his teacher had black hair and black mustache. "Mike" you said softly, "Mr.Clark I need to use the restroom" he said quickly "Okay Mike but hurry it's a short day so you go home after this" The teacher said. "Okay" he ran out of the class into the bathroom, "You're here already?" he asked. "Yes" but I don't know where were going to meet up" I replied "Oh were going to meet at Elevens' aunt Becky's house" he said in a low tone of voice almost whispering "Wait I thought that Becky was Bevs' aunt" I said. "Well their cousins" he said it as a fact. "Oh, where's the address?" I asked he gave me the directions "Ok I said, Bye". "Bye" Mike said.

Kate pulled up to the house she turned off the car I hopped out of the car wanting to see these kids El and Mike were talking about I got my dogs out of the car and I saw six bikes and a skateboard in the front. As I was walking up to the door I heard kids say "Shut up Richie!" and a girls voice say "Beep, Beep, Richie" I giggled I turned to see Miles just with his black luggage just standing there. I knocked and heard Mike say "guys I would like you to meet someone" "Oh are they coming from a place that has germs if so don't open it!" I heard a small and fast voice say "There's germs everywhere Eddie Spaghetti" I heard another voice say. Mike started to open the door. "Shut up don't call m-" the boys voice stopped as we stood there "HOLY SHIT" they said "Umm, Hi?" I said.

We walked they were still gawking as we said hi. "Wow" Kate said, in shock staring at the Miles look alikes. Mike grabbed my hand his was cold but soft "This is Bill" he said the boy named Bill stuttered "H-h-h-Hi" "Salutations" I replied. Mike continued pointing at the boys and girls "Georgie, Eddie, Stan, Bev, Richie, Max, Lucas, Will, Dustin, Izabella, Mike H., and Ben." Mike finished. They all said hi except Izabella who her jaw and eyes were wide open she walked up to me and touched my face to see if I was real when she did her eyes opened even wider "Hey toots, I'm sure ya freaking the girl out" he said pulling Izabella away. Miles looked shocked I notice the farther we drove from the house he started to be more himself. 

I sat down in the circle they had made I introduced, Miles, Flora, and Kate. Flora went to play with Georgie who was missing an arm because of a clown named IT but Flora didn't mind she was sweet. Miles being the overprotective brother he is wanted to get her away from him, I made him sit down with my powers. "You didn't bleed?" Eleven asked, "No" I responded "I don't bleed unless I use it for a month straight" I said. "I bleed fast" she said Getting a eggo from the counter in the kitchen and dropping it on her lap before eating it, she was right she bled quickly you thought as the blood came down her nose. I closed my eyes and got the box of eggos and dropped them in front of her she laughed as she started to eat the already toasted waffles.

"Do you think there's more?" Izabella asked me. 

"Want to check with me?" I asked

"How if we don't have powers?" she asked

"She will surprise you." Mike said matter of factly 

"Alright let's see then." She said 

"Hold hands" I said firmly.

They stood up and held hands. I closed my eyes and went to The Dark Place I saw them standing in a circle I walked to them and touched their shoulder letting them see what I could see.

"Whoa" they said.

"All you need to do is think of their face and it will come to you" I said. 

**General POV**  


**5 minutes later**

"Ok that was some freaky shit" Eddie said

"Yeah all we saw was one other of us they were rich as hell though." they said.

"Okay, there's one other look alike of Izabella, and me, and one other of Miles, Mike, and Richie" I said.

"I'll get you guys out of here and tell them they need to come to Hawkins" I quickly said 

Turning my head to the side I got them out of the Dark Place I went to go look at our other pair of look alikes touching them at the shoulder I brought them to the dark place to see what I saw.

"Woah" the boy said, The girl just stood there.

"Your names", I said quickly.

"Finn, Finn Wolfhard" Finn said

"Maya Garcia" the girl said.

"Well, I don't have much time but you need to come to Hawkins Indiana Immediately" I said quickly

"You have to it's urgent" I put them back at Ice rink.

"Hawkins, Indiana?" Finn and Maya said at the same time.

  



	3. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the quarry.  
> You and Miles fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter.

**First Class**

"So, you like to eat hamburgers?" Finn asked Maya. 

"No it's cruel and disgusting. I'm vegan" Maya said cringing

"Oh, sorry." Finn said thinking he would look past that.

"How about Ice skating, or skate boarding?" Finn asked.

"They're cool." Maya said looking out the window of the plane.

Just COOL? Finn thought.

**Indiana**

"Well, that plane ride was exhausting" Finn said

"Not really" Maya said.

"TAXI!" Finn said.

Screech!

"Ladies first" Finn said.

"Hawkins, Please" Finn said after hopping into the car

"Alrighty" the taxi driver said

"Finn" Finn heard his name

"Yeah, Maya?" he said

"I didn't say anything, Finn" Maya said looking out the window.

"No, it's me" You said telling Finn.

"Your going to go to this address." You said telling him Becky's address.

"Excuse me taxi driver could you take us to (Becky's address)?" Finn said

"Sure" The taxi driver said.

**Eleven and Beverly's aunts house (Becky's house)**

Finn walked up to the house and heard people laughing, Maya and him already had gotten their luggage.

 _Ding Dong._ The doorbell rang.

The door opened. He saw a girl standing there with a smile. It was you.

Finn's heart beat started to increase, Miles got up and pulled you to his side.

"Come in" Miles said seeing what was happening.

"Hi Y/N and this is Miles were dating" you said.

"Izabella and Richie" Izabella said

"Mike and Eleven, but we call her El for short" Mike said.

"Finn and Maya" Finn said.

"Eddie, Max, Will, Bill, Lucas, Dustin, Bev, Stan, Mike H, Ben" They all introduced themselves.

"So, you guys see others?" Mike asked

"No, not really it was kind of blurry" Eddie replied.

Finn couldn't help but watch you, then Miles came closer to you.

Finn saw Miles whisper something in you ear, you giggled, then Miles started to kiss your neck.

"Ugh, you guys know you could catch infections and diseases while making out." Eddie said cringing.

**Y/N POV**

"Flora want to ride the pony?" You said sounding child-like.

"Yeah!" Flora said

"Oh, we have a quarry if you want to play chicken fight." Mike said

"Hell, Yes!" you said

General POV

"I have another bike at my house, Izabella let them use your bike" Mike said.

Miles rode with Flora, but he wasn't used to riding a bike he was used to riding a horse so you had to give him a little lesson.

Billy rode with Bev, Georgie rode with Stan, El rode with Mike, Will and Dustin, You and Finn, and the others walked except for Max she skate boarded.

 **Quarry (General POV** )

Everyone took off their clothes leaving them with their undergarments, except for Miles and Maya.

You took a few steps back and took a running head start doing a flip in mid-air and a cannonball as you hit the water.

Everyone else jumped except, Miles and Maya, El was scared to jump at first but Mike told her everything would be okay and they jumped together.

"So, Chicken fight any body?" Mike said putting El on his shoulders.

"Duh, that's what we came for wheeler" You said.

"Alright, who will be Y/N partner?" Mike said

All the boys turned red except for Bill and Richie.

"Come on don't be shy" you said.

The boys looked over at Miles who was drawing you all in the water.

"Oh" you sighed

"Miles!" You yelled. He stopped drawing and looked at you.

"Could they be my partner for the chicken fight?" you shouted.

Miles sighed and took off his sweater then, his shirt, his pants, his shoes until he was finally, in his boxers.

The sight made you feel enjoyment.

"Yes" he said going underwater.

"Okay, there it is boys. Yes, you heard it." you say.

You didn't let the boys say anything you swam towards Stan, went under and pulled his legs forcing him to be your partner because, you knew no one would want to be yours.

"Gosh at least give me a warning" Stan said.

"Okay start" Mike said.

You and Eleven glared at each other and lowered your head still keeping eye contact.

"I said sta-" Mike got interrupted feeling Eleven start to slip.

Stan felt it too.

"Uh, what's happening?" Stan asked

"Were using our powers" You said abruptly.

"Holy shit this is cool" Richie said.

Miles submerged and saw the battle.

You were stronger than Eleven and pushed her into the water but, to have mercy for the first time she's played you caught her with your powers, and set her gently down in the water.

"Alright champion against new opponent" Richie said.

Finn was your opponent.

"No powers" Finn laughed.

Miles swam closer.

"Okay" you giggled.

"GO" Richie said

You pushed, Finn pushed harder It went on for about 50 seconds. Stan felt you almost fall he gripped your thighs thighter.

You yelped, and with that yelp of pain Finn pushed you over.

>﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< >﹏< 🤗😚🥰🤭😍

Before you could fall, Miles caught you, and with that catch Miles kissed you you both went under water and continued kissing, you both resurfaced.

"Hey is there somewhere private me and Miles could go to?" you asked

"My basement" Mike said

"Is it Dark?" Miles asked.

"Yeah" Mike answered.

"Why you going to lay her?" Richie said adding moaning and groaning sounds.

"Actually, yes" Miles said.

"See toots he gets more action than me why's that?" Richie Asked Izabella.

"Because your an idiot" Izabella joked.

**Mike's House**

"The basement is down there my parents aren't home neither is my sister" Mike said

"Ok" Miles said.

Miles opened the door.

"Oh, and Miles try to keep the noise low."

"You got any rock tapes?" Miles asked 

"Yeah" Mike gave him a tape.

Miles put the tape in a boombox and put it all the way up

The first song was Should I Stay or Should I Go.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Miles started taking off his clothes as did you.

He got on top of you, inserting his p in your v.

Miles started to kiss your neck he was going in and out softly, then he started to pick up the pace, eventually pounding into you.

It wasn't long till you started to moan, he got excited and ejaculated.

**25 Minutes later**

You and Miles stopped after 30 minutes reminiscing.

"Miles remember when you made Kate think she was crazy and I took the knife and made you tell me if she was crazy or not?" you asked Miles

"Yeah, and you banged me and that's what made me tell you so you could keep going" Miles said.

**Flashback**

**Eros harrows my heart**

A substantial amount of distance offers you a poor simulacrum of the upper hand. In hindsight, you should have been aware that the Fairchild's knowing looks and forbidding words. Even little Flora, angelic in appearance had her saccharine-sweet tone coated in a layer of sinister malevolence. In some ways, you could even say that you were thankful to Miles for being so tangible in his disposition, that even Kate, bless her naive and unknowing heart, had found deeply unsettling.

"Move," you demand, eyes locked onto Miles' mirth filled ones. It angers you, that look. It makes you seem as if you don't know what you're doing, what forces you're playing against (and you _don't_ ). He patiently heeds your command, standing in front of the door to the derelict room. There are many of those in Bly Manor.

Sunlight streaks across your eyes but the warmth contrasts the glacial atmosphere. Sweat glistens on your skin, the hammering of your heart, _felt_ with every rise and fall of your chest. You hold the knife protectively in front of you.

"Well? Are you coming in?" He asks knowingly with a raise of the brow. You grit your teeth at the condescending nature his tone holds and tighten your grip against the knife in the firmness of your palm.

"Go. The fuck. In." Your hands are trembling now and you will them to still because even though Miles is looking at you, he knows. He always has a way of _knowing_ that frustrates you to no end. Everything you could ever do is unsurprising and like he expects it to happen.

He yields, leisurely walking into the room and stands in the middle of it, hands stuffed neatly into the pocket of his jeans. He doesn't turn to look at you, patiently waiting for you to enter the room. You consider locking him in but swiftly realize that Miles has ways of alleviating his boredom in the most unorthodox of ways.

"So," he begins, as though this was a casual affair and not one of him being stipulated into a lone room by a person incensed by not only his behavior but untold secrets that he had hidden behind mirthful expressions.

"Cut the bullshit, Miles. You know what I want. Tell me what the hell is going on. You and that old bat may have convinced Kate she was fucking crazy, but I know." You're tired of the never-ending secrets in the alcoves of this manor. Tired of knowing that Miles knows something. There is not a chance in hell that he doesn't. You can just _tell_.

His features rearrange to that of mock understanding. He nods, "Oh. _That_."

You sneer, "Yes. _That._ "

His enthusiasm remains unhurried and he sighs. He does not seem surprised in any way, in fact, it seems like he was anticipating this conversation. If not now, then later. "I'm not sure it's something you'd wanna know about."

"I'll be the judge of that." You lunge forward, gripping his sweatshirt into your unyielding grip, the sharp point of the blade digging into the soft, pale flesh of his neck.

He looks at you placidly, unbothered by the sharpness against him. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

You grit your teeth, pressing the knife more forcefully to his neck. The knife protruding into wraith-pale skin without drawing any blood. You breathe out a humorless laugh through your nose. "I'm thinking about it."

His breathing is shallow now, something that escapes your notice.

"I'll consider myself lucky then."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," you fling back.

A close-mouthed grin tugs at his lips. The sight of it infuriates you. You clutch the knife a little tighter and push it into the tender flesh, you notice a sanguine streak trickles down the expanse of his throat and vanishing beneath his threadbare sweatshirt.

With a sense of fascination, you stare at the cut. It's hardly anything that he needs medical care over, but who knows when it comes to _thoroughbreds_. You tear your gaze away from the minor laceration and fixate on Miles' heat-glazed stare. His eyes are at half-mast, much like his disheveled clothing and his lips are parted. For the first time, you can confirm in all honesty that in this very moment, _you_ have the upper hand and not for the reasons you'd originally thought of. The realization has the frown melting into something akin to confusion before finally molding into comprehension.

You exhale out a derisive scoff. "Fucking _freak_."

He accepts the harsh shove you deliver, stumbling back almost pacifyingly, though you have a sentiment that it has more to do with how skeletal and cadaverous he is. You incline your head to the floor and he looks back at what you're motioning towards before glancing at you. You notice, with an imprecise feeling of satisfaction, that the remnants of amusement have all but faded away, instead, there is an indecipherable look in its stead.

"What, do I have to do everything?"

"What?" His voice comes out addled, a tentative pinch between his eyebrows. You find that his confusion is genuine and you're not sure if it annoys you or satisfies you in this particular scenario. Perhaps it's an amalgamation of both.

"Get on the floor," you demand quietly.

"And if I don't want to?" He challenges, attempting to restore the balance. It doesn't work as well as he wants it to; the scale has already been tipped. You scrutinize him jaundiced, trying to determine if you'd read the situation wrong, before shrugging.

"Then don't."

He decides to humor you, sitting down, cross-legged and raising his eyebrows in a ' _so, what now?_ ' motion. You ignore him, giving him a once over, devoid of expression. You sigh. "Looks like l _do_ have to do everything."

There's an upsurge in your satisfaction at the regurgitated confusion depicted on his face. It's ephemeral because you give another shove, this one harder than the last and his head hits the floor of the decrepit room, an echo of the thud the only sound.

"Well, if _this_ is what you wanted, you could've asked-"

"Shut up." You don't say anything, instead, your hands go to the button of his jeans and undo them. For once he stays silent, though he does lean up on his elbows to have a better view of what you're doing.

You stand up then and he straightens for a moment, a protest on the tip of his tongue before it dies down at the sight of you removing the bottom half of your clothes. His jaw goes slack, a drugged look taking precedence. You don't bother with your shirt. You also don't bother with removing anything of his either. With how scrawny he is, you doubt that there's anything to see anyway. 

"Open your mouth," you demand, two fingers sliding in when Miles complies promptly, mouth closing around them. A rush of arousal inundates in the pit of your stomach at the hum that sounds around your fingers. You keep them there for a moment before your other hand, with the knife, grips his face, a silent demand to open his mouth once more.

Your fingers, now spit-slicked, trail down and his eyes follow them.

"Here, let me," he begins, his weight shifting on one elbow and the other hand moving to where yours is and is abruptly impeded by a vice grip on his wrist. "Keep your hands to yourself." He moves it back, raising it in mock surrender along with his eyebrows.

You continue your trajectory down your body. The accumulated wetness mixed with Miles' saliva feels good, your eyes slide shut. You feel your head loll to the side for a brief moment before becoming hyper-vigilant of the movements you're making.

There's a hardness pressed against your inner thigh, and you feel a hint of moisture from the tip of his dick. You shift remotely to accommodate yourself on his lap, straddling him.

You look at him. He's being strangely reticent. You hardly find yourself complaining. His company is much more pleasant when he keeps his mouth shut.

Pressing your hips down, you grind down on his length. A raw moan is torn from his throat, with which even he seems to be stunned by. He swiftly braces his hands against your hips, his fingers digging into your skin hard enough to bruise. You issue him an admonishing look that he chooses to omit.

"Are you stupid? Do you struggle with simple instructions, Miles? Move your hands."

He counters this with an amused breath of laughter, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth but otherwise remains silent. He stubbornly keeps his hands where they are. A sigh from you and he narrows his eyes with amusement. It's fleeting because you readjust just so you're a few centimeters shy of his length, his complacent disposition faltering. His fingers grow rigid as if he's trying to decide whether or not he wants to oppose you. He lifts his digits reluctantly, returning them to their position on the floor.

He shifts his weight. You immediately catch on and slowly lower yourself onto him, watching his head fall back. "Fuck, you're so _wet_ ," he rasps out, hands moving to seek purchase but then seeming to remember what you'd said and bringing them back. A slight smile makes its way onto your lips. Guess he _does_ listen— when he wants to, that is.

You start at a slow pace, breath labored with an occasional gasp when you take too much of him. Miles becomes alert to this, raising his hips to make you feel more of him, you obstinately keep your mouth shut when he does, increasing your pace at your own volition and contrasting Miles' movements, making it almost impossible for him to even attempt to keep up with your fluctuating momentums.

"Keep going, _keep—_ " a moan cuts off his sentence when you press the knife back into him. He struggles to string a cohesive sentence for a moment but eventually manages, "I'm not really in a position to argue so keep riding me. If the way you feel right now is anything to go by, you're not going to last much longer either." To punctuate his claim, he brings his hips forward and fucks you sharply.

_Fine, have this brief moment of autonomy, Miles._

Temporarily, you had forgotten about the knife in your hand until you briefly lose your balance and in doing so, you drag the edge of your knife over his shoulder. Miles sucks a hiss of breath between his teeth that indicates injury. Your mouth falls slack to issue a reflexive apology but you're quick to remember who you're offering amends to and press your lips together in a tight line. His skin separates and blood begins to spread out to the edges of his sweatshirt, the fabric works like a sponge.

This doesn't deter him. Of _course_ , it doesn't, why would it? If anything, his movements are laced with more vigor, your shirt bunched up in his grip. _There_. That's the extent of him dictating his movements, you immediately cease your movements and he appears so frustrated that you have to bite back a laugh at the look on his face. He tries to assemble a calm and collected tone but you pick up on the remnants of agitation regardless. "Why'd you stop? I was close."

You feign innocence. Throwing his own mocking attitude in his face fills you with a different kind of satisfaction, you clench around him precipitating him to groan. "Miles. I only came here for one thing."

An embittered sound of exasperation comes from him. "I told y-" his sentence is truncated at the weight of your hand pushed in the middle of his chest for leverage before you move leisurely at an agonizingly slow pace, but not enough to bring him back to the precipice of release.

"What was that?"

"Fuck you," he says without any genuine acrimony and you laugh, "Baby, I'll fuck you all night once you give me some answers."

He exhales out a trembling breath, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead in contemplation and then nods. "Fine. After. It has to be after."

"Just answer me this for now then; is Kate crazy?"

"No. She's not."

You grow rigid for a moment, spine straightening like the stem of a flower. "Okay." You'd already accepted this truth but the confirmation was a balm. Not only for you but for the other occupants of this manor that had no familial ties to it. "Okay," you repeat, glancing down at Miles who is dubiously looking at you, unsure of what to make of your reaction.

You place both palms on his chest and begin riding him again, this time your velocity at a much more gratifying speed. Your gasps and moans intermingle with Miles' own, limbs growing heavy but you're too lost in the essence of your pleasure to notice just yet. You feel something in the pit of your beginning to intensify and you can tell that Miles is close too.

When you come it's as though the channel serving as a spillway to control your emotions overflows and the surplus of feeling escapes in a flood of reaction. The knife slips from your hold and clatters against the floor somewhere behind Miles.

You rest your forehead against his now bloody shoulder and inhale a shaky breath. His breath hitches and he rakes his nails down your chest reflexively when he finally capitulates to his body's demands. You feel his dick twitch inside of you and his stomach quiver as he spills himself to completion along your inner walls. He curses out a string of expletives and clutches at the center of your shirt for something to hold onto.

Your vision wavers and the room begins to spin, slipping into an ink-blot of darkness that wars with the light. You lift a shaky hand to the fall of his hair and tug at his curls. Your limbs are trembling and every ounce of energy left in your body is shattering— Miles reaches down, and this time you allow him, his thumb brushing softly against your clit before rubbing at an easy-going pace, your clit throbbing with hypersensitivity. You cry out, thighs trembling and you tighten them around his thin waist. You're coming again, breathing coming out faster by the second before a moan erupts from you and body convulsing atop of his.

He watches you with keen interest, rose-lips parted as you collapse on top of him, moving his head so your head fits between the conjunction between his head and his shoulder, the stickiness of the blood, almost dry now, contravened.

**Flashback end**

"How about the time I was playing with Flora and-" you got interrupted.

" And I was outside the door and in the morning I gave you the box?" Miles aked

"Yeah" you said.

**Another Flashback**

With an avian fluffer of your eyelashes, you see a figure standing before you, an almost thoughtful expression carved on the crevices of his face.

You laugh, masking your nervousness at being observed while you slept. "Watching me sleep now, huh?"

He doesn't make a show of denying it, casually pointing out that he had in fact, just arrived and was not expecting you to have succumbed to slumber in any room that was not your own. His lack of diablerie is something to ponder upon; Miles always gave as good as he got, if not better.

An awkward silence follows; you're not really sure what to fill it with so you remain taciturn.

"Stay safe," he says at long last with a tentative pinch of his brows that seems out of place on his angelic face— it almost comes across as ominous, as though he knows something sinistrous is about to happen. You'd had feelings of impending doom while at the mansion, but had quickly brushed them aside after convincing yourself that they were menial perturbations and that you should not lose sleep over such things.

He takes his leave after that, leaving you discombobulated at the uncharacteristic display. Somehow, he had deemed it pertinent enough to tell you that.

You had figured that Miles was probably dealing with stuff of his own, and gave him the space he needed. It was incredibly lonely, but you had the company of Flora who occupied your time with activities that only a child would take joy in partaking in, pouring fake tea out of her finest china— which you had learnt that it was real china, and not some cheap substitute like most children had. It was inexplicably cherished and taken care of as though it belonged to an adult. _That was one thing about the Fairchild's,_ you thought amusedly, _they took great care of what was theirs._

One particular morning, while keeping a mindful eye on Flora as she played with her vintage dollhouse that was reminiscent of the manor itself but much smaller. She had saved the loveliest doll for herself, naming it 'Flora.' Then came Miles— who was also a lovely doll just not as much as the first, adorned in a victorian style dress and then with the third doll, she had paused, a look of conflict taking over her sweet features.

"What's up?" You question, becoming cognizant of her mood change.

She stares at the doll with some sort of inner turmoil. Then carefully places it down. She picks up Miles and places him outside one of the bedroom doors in the dollhouse, then picks up Flora and places her inside of the room he's stood outside of.

She then looks at the doll with a frown. "We're all friends, so you have to be on your best behavior." And then places it in the same room she placed the Flora doll in, only in the corner of the room which was closest to the window.

"What's that ones name?"

"No name," she replies adequately, then begins humming and starts to comb the hair of the next doll, taking occasional glances up at you. You assumed this doll was to be you. She had a careful precision when doing this, like a mother with her child. Once she was satisfied, she places the doll next to hers in the house, a considerable distance from the doll with no name.

Miles was still outside.

And the doll with no name in one secluded corner of the room.

She reenacts a tea party they had on a particularly stormy night that made the mansion seem more dismal than usual. 

"Flora," you start, watching her play out the events of that day with a disturbing amount of accuracy. "Was Miles outside the night we had the tea party?"

She gives you a secretive smile, and continues playing out the scene.

You press on, a modicum of urgency seeping into your tone. "Who is that? In the corner?"

"Nobody." The voice comes from Miles— the real one, though something tells you that it would not have been an anomaly to the Fairchild's if it had been one of the dolls.

"Were you outside this whole time?" You think of the doll version of him in Flora's dollhouse, lingering outside of the room you and the younger Fairchild had occupied.

"Just passing by, my dear," he assures you pleasantly. It wasn't very assuring.

Flora leans in, mischief alight in her eyes, with a conspiratorial whisper, "He likes to make sure we're safe."

"We're...?" Though this question is posed at Flora, you chance a look at him. Miles' attention has found designation elsewhere, the blade of his observation soldered so intently on what appears to be a blotch of nothingness which permeates the corner of the room.

You stand up and the vacuous extent of his gaze cuts to you. You study him unflinchingly, prudent eyes sweeping the sculpt of his face. For what, you're not exactly sure of yet.

He smiles suddenly, the corners of his berried mouth quirked upward in a far too obliging grin. "I have something for you," he says brightly as soon as you've reached to him. He's already reaching into the confines of his inner jacket pocket, retrieving an enchanting, ornate box before handing it to you. You take notice that his hands linger.

His eyes glitter with mirth, but there's an unnerving sobriety to his words. "Keep what's inside on you at all times. It'll keep you safe— I would hate if something were to happen to someone I've grown to like."

"and after other incidents that is when we finally actually I guess dated" Miles said.

"Yeah" You said

"Hey, Y/N I noticed when we got here you were acting different." Miles said

"Yeah, err I acted the way I was with everyone after my parents died I used to be happy and positive." You said

"And The Losers and The Party make me feel like my old self they feel like family to me" you said.

"But me and Flora and Kate are your family" Miles said.

"Yeah well you could at least fight Quint before he takes you over and hurts Flora!"

You saw Miles start to get mad you put on your clothes before he could do anything, you ran to everyone in the living room.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Izabella asked

You looked around.

"WHERE'S FLORA?" you asked getting scared.

"Chillax Georgie, Finn, and Flora went to go get Junk Food, Finn said they shouldn't be around this." Richie said.

Then Finn walked into the door, with food, junk food, and beverages.

"I got hamburgers and a whole bunch of stuff." Finn said

"Ooh, I love hamburgers" you said.

"Me, too. Oh and I got you coffee" Finn said.

You and Finn talked all afternoon and it started to get dark.

Miles finally, came out of the basement eyes bloodshot red looking like he's been crying.

"Y/N you coming?" Miles asked

"No I'm staying at El's, with Max" you said not even looking at him.

Everyone went to El's except Maya who went to Bev's with, Miles and Flora.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells you to dump Miles.  
> Bev gets scared and Miles is   
> kind of psycho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think in the comments PLZ and any suggestions  
> Thanks For Reading!

"So what happened in the basement?" Richie asked

"Richie!" Izabella said

"It's okay Izabella, we fought" You said

"But I thought you-" you cut Richie off

"We did but we fought" you said

"Then you need to dump him" Max said

"I think I will" you said winking at Finn

Finn turned red.

"Oooo Their in looove" Richie said

"Richie we do-" Bev got cut off as you got up to lay down by Finn.

"Never Mind" Bev said quickly

You changed the channel to a channel where the Terminator was playing.

Everyone drifted off to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"EVERYONE WAKE UP FINN AND Y/N ARE GONE!" Bev screamed

Everybody woke up looking around. Bev got her sweater and got on her bike and rode off.

Everybody else trailing behind her. She neared her house running off her bike and knocking on the door. Kate opened it "Hi, Bev" kate said

"Hi, Kate is Y/N here?" Bev asked

"Uh, no you should check an ice rink, she likes to go skating." Kate said

"Okay, thanks I need to ask Maya a question" Bev said running in

Bev went upstairs to the room and Maya was sleeping on Izabellas' bed she got the blanket and pulled it off.

"What?" Maya said

"Does Finn like to ice skate?" Bev asked Maya

"Yeah" Maya said

Everyone ran off towards the nearest Ice Rink.

Surely enough you and Finn were there laughing.

"You g-g-guys make a c-cute couple" Bill said

You and Finn laughed

"Thanks Bill" Finn said sitting down on the benches

Finn put his arm around your waist

"You shouldn't do that Finn, Miles was pretty mad that we woke him up" Ben said

"Yeah El had to hold him down from getting to aggressive." Stan said.

"We'll be lucky if he didn't follow us" Mike H. said

"Yeah he was all like "You are so going to pay for this" and shit" Eddie said

"That's so weird he would never say something like that he would just walk out and play with Flora or go do something" you say

Then the doors open. Miles stood there angry expression on his face.

"Shit he looks mad as hell" Richie said

"El, we need to settle him down" you told her. You tried using your powers but they wouldn't work.

"El, I can't it, it's like Miles isn't letting me" You said still trying

"Aww, is Princess not getting to use her powers" Miles said.

"That can't be Miles he would never use names like that, El come on you have to make him sleep or something" You said

Everybody was panicking. Miles walked up to you and started to choke you. You couldn't talk couldn't scream nothing. Everything went black the last thing you heard was El scream.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was pitch black.

You heard a males voice say "Try the Bo-Peep worked with Will"

You gasped as you felt this strange feeling of something, your eyes opened.

"Hey" a guy said

"Oh, Y/N this is Steve, Nancy and Jonathan" Mike W said.

"Where's Miles?" you asked in a panic

"Calm down were going to tie him up because he's obviously a danger to us" Steve said

"Good, El could I talk to you alone Please" you said jumping off the bed

You walked into the hallway.

"El, I don't think that Miles is, Miles at all" you said

"What?" she asked face confused.

"I think Quint somehow took Miles over" You said getting scared

"Quint bad guy?" El asked

"Yeah very bad he hurt Miles" You said

"Ok" El said

"Go-" you got interrupted

Finn was dragging Miles in with the boys. He smiled.

"Okay lover boy don't get side tracked, he's still a danger" Richie said

"Come on we don't have long till he wakes up El only made him slam against the wall" Dustin said

Miles got tied up to the bed. The Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan stayed in the room with Miles to stand guard.

Everyone else went to the living room, watching movies the couples were in the kitchen

You got up and walked into the kitchen Finn followed. "You guys are a couple already? Did you break up with Miles while he was sleeping" Max asked.

"No, just wanted to come" you said

"Hey what did you and Miles fight about?" Bev asked

"Me, Flora, you guys" you said

"Us, what did we do?" Mike W. asked 

"It's because well, I used to be happy until my parents died then I turned sad and well, like Miles" you said.

"Your parents are dead!" Richie said

"Shut up Richie" Everybody said

"How long have they been dead?" Richie asked

"Oh my gosh Rich shut up!" Izabella said

You looked down at the floor and just stared at their feet.

"Y/N are you okay?" Bev asked

"Quint" was all you said

"What?" Finn asked

Flora walked in.

"Are you talking about Quint?" Flora asked

"Yeah" Izabella said

"Quint was nice, but Y/N said he was bad. Because, he hurt Miles" Flora said and left.

Bill got a towel and wet it and dabbed it on your face.

"Quint is in Miles" you said

"What are you talking about?" Izabella asked

"She thinks he is in Miles" El said

"As in p-p-p-possessed?" Bill asked

"Yeah" you said as you looked under the sink

"Holy Shit! That is cool" Richie said laughing

"No, no, not cool awful. When he is possessed it's awful and he is horrible ill mannered and bad tempered" You say as come out from under the sink.

"Gosh, you don't have to snap like that Y/N" Izabella said

"I'm sorry" you said

"How do you suppose we get this Quint out of him?" We heard a voice say

Everyone whipped their heads and Steve was standing there.

I looked at everybody the Bev and Izabella turned red.

I guess they thought Steve was cute, okay he was cute.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Finn asked

"Yes" Steve said

I laughed at them, then there was a knock on the door I ran to open it.

It was a girl in Blue and White.

"Hi, I'm Robin" She said

"Hey come in Robin" Steve said

"Okay back this Quint guy" Steve said "How do you get him out?"

"Who is Quint?" Robin asked

Steve explained

"I don't know he's a ghost, so" You said

"Flora c'mere" You said

Flora got up from playing with Georgie and walked over.

"Do you know how to get Quint out of Miles?" You asked

"Miles doesn't want me to tell" Flora said

"No you have to Flora, Quint is hurting Miles" You said

"I thought he said something about you being a danger making Miles want something from you so he fights Quint" Flora said then ran

"Okay what the fuck does that mean?" Richie asked

"Kate" you said and ran to where she was

"Kate I need you to come" you said pulling her into the kitchen

"Okay, what has Miles fought for, that was going to come from me?" you asked

"What do you mean?" Kate asked

"She means is let's say Y/N is going to give Miles something and someone is preventing Miles from getting it, what is something that Miles has fought for something Y/N was going to give him?" Bev said

"Okay ummm" Kate thought for a while

"Remember that one day that you were going into his room for those sessions but instead I had him do the laundry?" Kate asked

"Yeah" you said

"Well he set fire to my clothes and threw them in the koi pond" Kate said 

"Where is this going?" Robin asked

"So, he fights for her, for her love" Max said

"That's cute but like don't you want to like break up?" Ben asked

"It was a joke" You said

"Yeah we were playing around the whole time" Finn said

"Or were you?" Richie asked

"Shut up" You and Finn said laughing but turning red.

"Your going to leave me and Miles?" Flora asked

"No, Flora" You told her

"Okay, so basically little dudes is were going to have her, love what?" Robin asked

"Oh, Yeah" Steve said

"Come" Steve said

They went to the room where Nancy and Jonathan were talking.

"Took you long enough" Nancy said

"Yeah well me and them were trying to see how he could be any less of a danger" Steve said

"Wow why is he asleep?" Robin asked

"Because he was trying to hurt us" Lucas said

"Yeah he came and scared the shit out of us" Stan said

You got close to Miles and watched him, in his slumber.

"We need to wake him up me and El could try to help Miles get Quint out but the rest is his doing" You said

"Holy Shit are you CRAZY?" Dustin asked

"No very sane but we need to" You said

"And if anything get's out of hand we could just use the sleep thing that we used on Will" Jonathan said

"I'll go get the Bo-Peep" Steve said

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Steve said from the living room

A man with a sheriff uniform came into the room.

"Holy fuckin' shit another Wheeler" He said

"Hey Hopper" Jonathan said

"This is Jim Hopper" Mike W said

"Why is he tied up?" Hopper asked

"He poses as a threat" Dustin said

"Why?" Hopper asked

"Well, he choked her out" Dustin pointed to you "Not allowing her to use her powers and Eleven just slammed him into the wall and knocked him out"

"What do you mean 'not letting her use her powers'?" Hopper asked

"She has powers too, stronger than El's" Mike said

"Because we need adult supervision" Eddie said

"I'll be outside" Hopper said and walked out the door

"Wake him up" you said

"So, before we do that what is your plan?" Steve asked

"You all hide Jonathan hiding close by to put him to sleep if anything goes wrong" you said

You layed by Miles putting your arm around him you got the cotton that Steve had in his hand, and waited for them to hide.

You put the Bo-Peep covered cotton to Miles nose.

He woke up.

"Hey" you said

"Hey gorgeous" he said

"No, no, not gorgeous Y/N" you said knowing that was Quint

Miles laughed

"Come on" You said 

"What I call you gorgeous" Miles said

"No you don't you usually call me Y/N" You said

"Shut the fuck up Miles" Miles said

"No, you can't" Miles said

It was happening Miles was fighting.

You put your chest on top of his.

"Miles" You whisper "Come on"

Miles started to yell shit. Then he fell asleep.

"What the fuck happened?" Dustin asked

"I don't know I think Miles is still trying to fight Quint You said getting off of him

"Or Quint killed him" Max said

"No he's, he's still breathing" Nancy said

"Okay now what?" Steve asked

Everybody kept on saying what could have happened to Miles.

Until,

"Y/N?" Miles said sounding like a scared fragile boy

You turned to look at Miles crying, you walked to him sitting on the bed

"I'm Sorry" he sobbed out

"I'm sorry too Miles" you said holding his hand

"No, I'm sorry for fighting with you and everything else" Miles said

"I know, I know come on" you said motioning for the others to follow you to the living room

"Miles I need you to tell me how I could help you" You said

Miles had stopped crying and had a confused look on his face

"To stop Quint" you said

Miles breathing became shaky, he shook his head no.

"Please Miles we need to help you" You said 


	6. Taunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the Mall with El, Stan, Izabella, Richie and, Finn.  
> Quint taunts you

Miles looked up at you, his face emotion was blank.

"Okay fine, come on El" you said

El got up and walked with you to the front door, you opened it and left with her.

"Mad?" El asked

You kept on walking

"Sad?" El asked

You stopped walking.

"Yeah El I'm mad because Miles keeps on defending Quint, and sad that I can't protect him" you said

"But you dump?" El asked

"No it was a joke" you said looking at the trees

"Joke?" she asked not knowing what it meant

"Means you're not serious" You said

"Oh" She said looking down

"Look we have to find how to get Quint the fuck outta here" you said

"Hey wait, wait!" we heard from behind us.

It was Stan, Izabella, Richie, and Finn.

Me and El looked at them.

"Hey, Miles is like having some shitty break down" Richie said

You stared at him your eyebrows showing you're getting mad.

"He's been through a lot Richard, Quint really messed him up" You said

"Hey don't fucking call me that" Richie said playfully but you could tell he was getting mad

You started walking with El, the other three behind you and her.

"So you think we could do something with our powers?" You asked El

"I don't know" She said

"I don't know what to do with a ghost" you said laughing, she laughed too

"You like Finn?" She asked

You looked at Finn who was looking at the floor as the other three were talking about what game was better, he looked up and met your eyes he smiled and turned red. You felt your cheeks heat up, you both looked away quickly.

You arrived to a Mall

"What's this?" you asked El

"Fun time to yourself" She said

"But, Mil-" you started to say

"He's fine" El said

She grabbed your wrist and walked into the mall. 

She took you to a store where there was clothes you tried some on but one stood out to you, it was a shirt that was black with white stripes/polka dots and skinny jeans that were all black .

"El this is really cute but-" you started to say but stopped

"But what?" she asked

"I didn't bring any money" You said remembering you left it back at Miles' house

Eleven stopped looking at the clothing and looked at a woman that was in the aisle next you.

"We do now" She said

"What?" You asked her

The woman had left from the aisle and El went into it and brought back a wallet.

"El!" you whisper screamed

You grabbed the wallet from her, walking towards the woman. "Hi, excuse me there was a thief they took your wallet" you said as you handed her the wallet.

"Oh thank you! How could I ever repay you?" She asked

"Errr" you replied

"You could buy her this" El said holding up the clothes

"Are you sure?" the woman asked you

"Yes, Please" you said

After the lady bought you the clothes you went into the changing room to change into the clothes you came out.

Izabella, Richie and Stan were outside the store by the water fountain and Finn was looking at a couple kissing.

You could hear Richie say "Dude stop staring at them, just because you want to french kiss Y/N" and Stan laugh

You walked out of the store.

"Wow Y/N nice clothes" Stan said

"Thanks" you said

"Oh shit isn't that the girl that rejected Dustin at the snowball?" Izabella asked El

"Yeah" El replied

They hid behind a column, El was about to use her powers to throw her juice on her until you whispered

"Wait"

You looked at the girl and started to use your powers

"Stacy!" one of the girls screamed

"What?" she asked all mad

"Look" she pointed at her thighs

Period blood was dripping down.

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she ran out of the mall

"Holy Shit was that you Y/N?" Izabella asked

"Yeah" you said looking at El then laughing.

"Hey Y/N!" you looked to see where it was coming from Richie was standing on the water fountain.

"What?" you asked as you walked over to the fountain

"Could we go back to the house?" he asked

"Oh my gosh you made all that ruckus just to ask if we could go to the house!" Stan said

"Umm Yeah" Richie replied

"Sure" you said walking to the exit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Y/N" Miles said as you walked through the door

"Hey" you said

"Where'd you go?" Mike H. asked

"The mall" Stan said

"oh" Will said

"Nice clothes" Max said looking at your outfit

"Thank El was going to steal but we didn't we gave the lady her wallet back and she wanted to pay for it" You said

"What?" Mike W. exclaimed

"El you were going to steal?" Mike W. asked

"She is a friend" El said

"Don't worry Wheeler I wasn't going to let her" you said winking at him

"I'm going to the restroom" you said getting up from the couch and putting a coke down

You walked in and used the toilet when you were washing your hands you looked into the mirror Quint was in it.

"Your a stupid whore Y/N!" he yelled

"Miles doesn't like you!" He yelled

he kept on saying mean things to you.

You curled up in a corner in the restroom covering your ears telling yourself it wasn't true.

"You are a fucking ORPHAN!" He finally yelled

That was it you had enough!

You shrieked loud, and with your powers shattering every mirror in the house.

Everyone heard the shrieking in the living room they got up and ran to the restroom it was locked. Bill kicked the door open.

You were on the floor crying and covering your ears.

"Hey Y/N" Mike said going on the floor with you

"Mike" Dustin started to say

"It's okay I know how to handle this" he said having past experience with El

He motioned the other to leave but, El stayed.

"Hey it's okay everything will be alright" He said his arm around your shoulder

"Hey Orphan" A man said

"What the fuck" Mike said looking around to see who said that

El was confused too

"Fuck off Quint" you said

Mike looked at the glass on the floor, Quint was in the broken glass.

El looked at the glass pieces, she got mad at what he was calling her.

She started to break the glass pieces even more, but it was no use he was still there.

You got sick of him you got up and with your powers picked all the pieces of glass up in the house and threw them in the trash.

"What happened?" Bev asked

No one knew.

"I think I know what to do it's sick but all I could think of" you said going into the living room

"What?" Ben asked

"It involves a dead body" you said


	7. Chapter 7

Ben pulled me to the side Dustin followed.

"A human body? Are you crazy Y/N!" Ben said

"What, you have any better ideas than a human attacking me? Huh, Hanscom" I told him crossing my arms

Dustin raised his eyebrows clearly thinking about something.

"What?" I asked him

"Demo-dog" was all he said

I looked at Ben to see what he was talking about, he nodded his head and walked away.

"Steve take me to the Byers, yeah?" Dustin asked Steve

"Yeah" Steve said

"Everybody we will be right back do not worry" Dustin said then ran out the door Steve right behind him.

I looked at Mike. "What the hell is a Demo-Dog?" I asked

"A-a-a Demo-Dog?" he asked me

"Yes" I told him

He just sighed as he layed his head down on Eleven's thigh.

**Dustin's POV**

"She consented to the flower head dog?" Steve asked me

"Not really and it's _Demo-Dog_ " I corrected him

Steve continued to drive.

We pulled into the Byer's drive way and got out. The refrigerator with the Demo-Dog was outside.

(A/N: Might as fucking well use that demo-dog for this 'cause I mean like where the hell did it go?)

We opened the refrigerator door and took the body out and threw it in the trunk of the car.

We started driving back in silence.

**Your POV**

Miles sat on the floor with Flora looking at her play with Georgie.

I was sitting with Will but got up to cuddle with El, Mike glared at me playfully. The way you look at a friend when you're play fighting.

Me and El giggled and decided to go outside.

"El, when did you find out you had powers?" I asked her

She shrugged "I was in a lab but escaped I guess it was just normal" she said

"Sorry, that seems like it sucks" I told her. She nodded

"And you?" She asked me

"One day, I just woke up I was still sleepy but I went to go do my normal routine and when I went into the restroom I noticed that I wasn't grabbing the things from their normal spots. Then, I opened my eyes more to see and they were floating I was scared at first but I tested them out and, boom powers" I said with Jazz hands

She giggled at my hands.

"What are you guys doing out here?" someone said behind us

We looked "My gosh which one's which well besides Richie" I asked her

"Piss off Y/N" Richie said

The four look-alikes standing by each other

"Mike has the shorts and the other two I don't know" She said

"Miles" I called

One of them walked towards me.

Me and El got up and went inside.

"Dustin is back" Mike said

Steve walked in with something in a blanket and layed it on the table.

"May I present to you demo-dog" Dustin said pulling the blanket off

"It's disgusting" I told him

"It's amazing, ground breaking" He told me

I looked at Mike confused, he just shrugged.

"So, this is what I'm going against" I said clasping my hands together

"Yes, affirmative" Dustin said raising his eyebrows and smiling even wider.

I gave him a fake smile.

"That looks a little too dangerous" Miles said coming and holding me from behind and swaying a little bit.

I turned around his arms still around me.

"I'll be fine"

I broke the position and went to sit by Flora, my little sunshine always happy yet, mysterious.

"Georgie got his arm bitten off by a clown" She told me. I just thought she was kidding

"Oh yeah?" I asked her

"Yeah" Georgie replied

"Oh, I'm sorry" I told him

"S'okay" he said and continued to play with the doll in his hand

Kate came in walked and smiled at me. I raised me eyebrows at her and smiled.

She signaled me to come to her. I got up and walked to where she was.

"You want to go to the mall" She whispered

"We actually kind of just got back from the mall" I told her

"We never get to go out together you're always with Miles and we could even bring Flora" Kate said grabbing my hands in hers

"I don't know, I feel like Miles would want to tag along" I told her

"I heard my name" Miles said from behind me with his hands in his pockets

"I want to take her to the mall since you are always with her" Kate said

"Well, I do" Miles said

"Do, What?" Kate asked

"Tag along" He said

"Only girls" Kate said

"Well I-" Miles and Kate continued to argue.

I went to go and sit by Bev and watch them argue.

"They are so into fighting they didn't even notice I'm gone" I told her

"Yeah it's kind of funny" She said

"I do this every time they argue it will be at least six minutes till they notice me gone" I said smiling

"I think they finished" She said pointing to Miles going into the room

"I guess so" I said

"I'm not going to the mall after all Kate" I told her

"It's fine Y/N" she said and went into the kitchen

"How are we going to follow through with your plan?" Ben asked

"You'll see" I told him

**1:00 A.M**

I heard something fall on the floor and weird chittering sound.

I woke up and slowly turned around the thing that Dustin brought got off. I was too afraid to do anything.

"El" I said quietly. But she was in the room with Mike everyone else in there with them.

I slowly got up and half ran half walked to the room I opened the door quickly.

"El, the thing is- I think Quin-" I didn't get to finish the animal bit me by my leg and started dragging me around the house.

"El!" I screamed

I tried using my powers but like I said Quint somehow manages to turn them off.

My blood gushing out from my leg as I was being dragged.

"Leave me alone Quint" I yelled

El came running out of the room with the others behind her.

"El, hurry please help" I begged

She looked at the creature then held her hand up and screamed.

The animal got knocked over but got up and ran and hid. El fell on the floor beside me starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't blame yourself" I said looking at the wounded leg

"We just need to find him and kill him" I said trying to get up but failing miserably

"You should probably sit down and get that fixed" Stan said, Mike H. nodding his head in agreement

"Eds you got this" Izabella said pushing him towards me

Eddie kneeled by me, starting to get things out of his fanny pack. Steve sat by me with a bat with nails inside it.

"Eddie does everything" he murmured under his breath.

Mike went around the house with Bill, El, Bev, Ben, Jonathan, Will, Maya, Finn and some of the others to look for Quint.

Miles stayed with Flora and Georgie.

"Almost do-" Eddie started to say when blood squirted on his face.

His eyes widened and he screamed.

"It's- it's on my face!" he high pitched screamed

"Shut up!" I hissed at him

He continued to have his little tantrum.

Stan turned around to look at him and lifted his hand and slapped him.

"Eddie keep yourself together man, do you want to die?" Stan asked him

Eddie shook his head no.

"Then finish the fuckin' job" he said

Eddie kneeled back down and finished.

"We can't find him" Mike yelled

I stumbled into the kitchen and went close to the sink and opened the cabinet there was Quint.

"El" I called for her

But, then thing ran and broke through the front door.

"Fucking shit" I whispered

El came into the kitchen.

"It left" I told her

She nodded and ran out to check if it was near by.

I limped into the living room.

"Steve, could you stay and take care of them?" I asked him motioning to Stan, Eddie, Miles, Flora and Georgie

"Yeah" he said

~~~~

"Where do you think he's at" I asked El

"Somewhere" she said

"I feel like he's just going to come out of nowhere" I told her

She didn't say anything and just kept on walking.

"We could look tomorrow" El said after a while

"Yeah that sou-" I got tackled to the ground and knocked out of course I would.


End file.
